Stallions and Puppets
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Cat has been taken by Rex. It's up to Robbie to save her. Will he save her in time? Or will it be too late? My first Victorious story!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Notes: In this story, Robbie's a little OOC, so don't question him if he acts/thinks differently than in the show.**

* * *

(Cat's POV)

_At Hollywood Arts..._

"Where is it?" I asked myelf as I dug inside my locker.

"Where's what?" Tori asked curiously.

"Oh, hi Tori. I've been trying to find Stallion McDoodles all night yesterday, and all morning today," I explained.

"Huh?"

"My little stuffed horse."

"I'll try to find it," Tori said; then waved goodbye.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"I've been trying to find Rex, but I can't find him anywhere. Help me find him," Robbie begged.

"I'll help you if you help me Stallion McDoodles," I responded.

"Deal. Wait, who?"

"My little stuffed horse who I kept since I was a little girl. Now _pleeeaaaase _help me!"

"Okay, okay! When did you last see your horse?" Robbie said as he took out a clipboard.

"Well, I was just in my bedroom, when I saw something flashed in my eyes. When that was over, I saw a shadow of a person, with Stallion! All that person could do was laugh at me, then it left," I explained while pouting in mid-sentence.

"I really don't know what to stay. You look so depressed. I'm sorry for your loss of Stallion McDoodles. I'l try to find any evidence that leads to this crime. Wait, what can you remember about the theif?" Robbie pointed at me with his pen.

"I can't remember, really. Um, it had curly hair, with a venomous-like voice that sounded like Rex's, and....and it was s-c-cary!" I panicked at the very end of that sentence.

"You poor thing." And all Robbie could do was hug me. "Come on, Cat. We're going to be late for Sikowitz's class."

Robbie then led me to the class.

At Sikowitz's class...

"Okay! Drive-by exercise, Improv Drama! Choose a partner, and.....GO!" Mr. Sikowitz said.

I grabbed right on Robbie's arm.

"I'm too scared to get Stallion back by myself," I continued.

"No worries, Cat. I promise I will find that theif."

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you keep asking me, Cat? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but I keep thinking that you're risking your life to save mine from trouble..."

"That's.....true. Cat, you know who I am, and I have never lied to you, have I?"

"No, you never lie."

"See? Now just calm down, and I'll catch your theif."

"Oh, thank you!" I hugged Robbie after that.

"Easy there, Cat. You know we're in the middle of Improv Drama," Robbie whispered.

"Oh, right," I whispered back before I let go.

"But, what I was saying was true. It's just that Sikowitz thinks we're acting."

"Oh."

_After school..._

"Robbie!" I shouted.

"I know already, Cat. Just go home, and I'll meet you there," he explained as he left.

"Cat! Why are you always asking Robbie to help? I can help too!" Tori pointed out.

"Okay, you can help too," I said.

"Yay!"

_Later that day at Cat's bedroom..._

"So, this is the exact spot when you saw the shadow?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes."

"Ooh, what's this?" Tori picked up something from the ground.

"Let me see that." Robbie to a close look at it.

"This is Rex's hair," Robbie confirmed.

"Wait, you lost Rex?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Um, yeah. Wasn't it noticable? I lost a few hours before Cat lost her horse."

"My mind is saying that Rex came to life, and stole Cat's friend for some reason," Tori announced.

"That can be a possibliity why Mr. McDoodles has disappeared," Robbie added.

"Why do you need your stuffed animal anyways?" Tori asked.

"Well, my family and I are going to visit my cousins that are in Arizona. We might be there for a week or so. But, I wanted to take Stallion with me, just in case I get really scared," I explained.

"Really? Next week?" Tori said.

"My family says it's either now or never."

"That's right. But, you ain't going nowhere without your stupid horse!" a voice screamed.

"Rex?" Robbie shouted.

"Ha ha! You think I'm a stupid puupet, eh? I'll show you that I'm not stupid!"

Then something hit Robbie in the head.

"Hey Robbie. Nice to see you again," Rex said as he came out of the darkness.

"Rex! Don't you dare get near him!" I warned.

"Nonsense, Cat."

"Robbie, are you alright?" I helped him up.

"I think so."

"I'm not after Robbie; I'm after you!" I felt Rex grabbed my leg.

"Robbie, help!" I yelped.

"Say goodbye to Cat, Robbie!"

"No! Cat!" Robbie grabbed both of my arms.

"There's something I have to say," we both said. Robbie got a grab of my shoulders.

"I...love...you." Those three words escaped from our mouths.

"You little demon! Take a taste of a baseball bat!" Tori ran to the rescue.

"You do?" I interrupted.

"Well, of course. Cat, be safe when you return. Take care of yourself. I'll save you from Rex soon," Robbie continued. "Oh and one more thing."

Robbie pressed his lips against mine.

I savoured every moment of that kiss.

"I'll miss you."

Those were the last words I heard.

Then, everything was black. I was sucked in a vortex with Rex.


	2. Stallion McDoodles

(Robbie's POV)

"Cat!" I cried out.

Then, I felt a piercing pain in my heart, like I was shot.

I pounded my fist on the ground several times, then broke into tears. My breathing got ususal, and my mind was focused on one thing: Cat.

"I can't take this pain! Revenge!" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, Robbie!" You can't possibly save her on your own!" Tori pointed out.

"No. I promised Cat I would get the thief. I will keep that promise, for her...I-I have to go."

_At Robbie's bedroom..._

"Wherever you are Cat, keep yourself safe. If only there was a way to get the vortex in Cat's room to open again," I said to myself.

"There is," a voice said.

"Huh?" Who's there? Show yourself!"

"My proper name is Stallion. Stallion McDoodles, at your service." A horse randomly showed up.

"Really? I must be seeing things since I'm so mad," I uttered.

"No; this is real!"

"Prove it!"

"Here. Look at this mirror."

And when I did stare into the mirror, I saw Cat...Hanging upside-down while tied to a wall.

"What do you want from me?" Cat said.

"I just wanted a little chat with you. You see, Robbie has been...let me say he's been a bitch lately. He keeps pissing me off like crazy, until I couldn't take it anymore. So, in return, I decided to kidnap Robbie's first and only true love: Cat Valentine," Rex explained.

"So, why did you take Stallion?"

"It was part of my plan. I predicted that: If I took your favorite horse, you would have ran to Robbie for help. Thus, he sees you fall away, and leaves him with his heart breaking."

"That damned puppet! How do you kill such a puppet like that?" I said.

"No problem. You have me," Stallion replied.

"Right. We're going to defeat an evil puppet with a horse."

"And some weaponry," Stallion added before he left my room.

"Um, where are you going?" I questioned.

"Nowhere. I was just changing," a blond guy responded.

"That's still you, right, Stallion?" I inquired.

"Yes. This thing I'm holding is a Vortex Opener. These other two in my pockets are Gamma Ray Guns. They don't harm, they just paralyze, freeze, and slows you down."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, they do make you stop moving, but they're not really alike."

"This seems like a Sci-Fi adventure," I commented.

"No, it's not. There's no aliens, robots, space ships, planets, rovers, meteors, or limited air supply. It's just advanced technology and dimension-travelling."

"Well, that's qualified as Sci-Fi. Anyways, how do we save Cat?"

"Make a vortex, discard Rex, and save her. It's that simple. But, I have to work on the Vortex Opener, which could take a while to fix and complete."

"How much time do you need?"

"Four days."

"Four whole days?"

"Don't worry, it's not _that_ long. It's Thursday. She'll be back here with us Sunday night or early Monday morning."

"But I can't last four days without Cat!" I admitted.

"Actually, you only have to wait three days. It's midnight."

"Then, I can wait that long without sleeping! So, go ahead, work on that Vortex Opener!"

A few hours later...

Finally, it's morning. I hope Cat is still safe.

"Stallion! Wake up!" I said.

"Huh? What? Oh! Morning, Robbie. So, I see that you're taking this 'not-sleeping' thing seriously."

"Yep."

"Look at the time, we're heading for school!"

"Wait, 'we'?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention: Only you and Cat can see and hear me. I don't exist in anyone else's mind."

"Great."

_At school..._

"Hi, Robbie," Tori greeted me.

"Hey," I responded.

"Why so down? Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Tori asked.

"Of course it is. It's been bothering me lately. I can't even sleep."

"Well, I really wish I could help, but I don't know how.'

"It's tried your best to help. But, how could I have betrayed Cat? I really was risking my life for her. Now, I have to save her. I lost my heart, now I have to find it again. If only time went faster."

"Robbie, snap out of it. We both know that Cat's going to be perfectly fine. Just relax for a second. You'll survive the day."

"I guess so..."

_At Sikowitz's class..._

"Hello, studnets- I mean, students. Wait, where's Cat?" Sikowitz said.

"She's visting her cousins from Arizona," Tori replied quickly.

"Ah; okay. Why didn't she leave a note or something?"

"She said that it was either now or never," I responded.

"Good enough. Anyways, today's lesson is...High-Tension Acting! Basically, you're acting like you're so angry. This type of acting is risky, with the consequences of having a sore throat, and heavy-breathing. So, that is why we're **NOT** going to try that exercise," Sikowitz continued teaching.

Well, that's a rip-off. Why dare even teach a lesson when we're not going to even do it?

"Okay, we'll be doing this instead. Drive-by exercise: You are mad monkeys, who are chasing one another for a banana! GO!"

This is just insane...

But, it kind of is High-Tension Acting...

I just wish this was over already.


	3. Rex's Log Cabin

(Robbie's POV)

_After class..._

Finally; I thought that would take forever.

Once I found a safe place away from the public, I asked Stallion, "Any luck on getting that Vortex Opener fixed?"

"Well, I can make a vortex, but I can't poke out another vortex through the other side of the wormhole," Stallion replied.

"Then, you should probably duplicate the power and strength to impact enough force on the other 'side'," I suggested.

"Hey, you minght be right."

"I am?"

"Apparently, there isn't enough power source. Maybe I could jump in the wormhole, 'freeze time' that is in the wormhole, then duplicate the power of the Vortex Opener, and hope to have enough energy to make another vortex."

"Wow, I consider myself as a smart person, and you lost me halfway through that explanation."

"Either way, you still have two days to survive."

"You do have a point there."

* * *

(Cat's POV)

I saw Rex removing the tape that was on my wrist.

"Wait, you're letting me go?" I asked.

"Yes, and no. I'm not letting you sleep upside-down; I mean, that's too cruel even for me to do it. So, I was nice enough to get a pillow and a blanket for you," Rex explained.

"Oh, well, thank you. Can I ask a question?" I said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Where are we, exactly?" I looked around.

"We are in an old log cabin near a beach. The shore over here is actually beautiful. If you want, you can climb up that tower and see the sunset." Rex pointed to the tower.

"Do you always go here?"

"Just when I need to. I can't go here everyday. It's because of Robbie that I can't go here."

"Then why did you kidnap me to make him mad? I mean, you guys could have just compromised an idea."

"Well, sometimes, I don't think through my plans."

"Are you letting me go?"

"You can roam this whole place all you want, but you can go any farther than where you see those palm trees."

"Since when did you get so nice?"

"Well, I can't be cruel forever."

"But, Robbie thinks you're killing me. What about you?"

"I never die, I'm a puppet! Well, not right now, though."

"Then, what are you?"

"Wait, you haven't noticed?"

I shook my head, meaning no.

"Look at me. Don't I look taller, realistic, and human? Even my voice kind of changed." Rex pointed at himself.

"Oh. Now I notice."

"Well, yeah."

"Okay. Go to sleep. Here's the plan. By the time Robbie gets here, you have to be taped to that wall again, to look like you've been taped there ever since you have been dragged here."

"Are you just being rude to Robbie because he partly controls you?"

"Maybe. To mostly everyone else, I'm actually a nice guy."

* * *

(Robbie's POV)

Yippie. It's midnight.

Cat, I hope you're still safe.

**The stars lean down to kiss you  
****And I lie awake and miss you  
****Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
****Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
****But I'll your arms around me  
****I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
****Cause I wish you were here**

Until I see Cat, I don't dare sleep. I looked out the window and waited for the sun to rise.  
**  
****But it's not the same without you  
****Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
****The slience isn't so bad  
****Til' I look at my hands and feel sad  
****Cause the spaces between my fingers  
****Are right where yours fit perfectly**

It's officially Saturday morning. But, I planned two days ago that Cat and I are supposed to spend this day together. Some tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to hold those back, but some escaped. I just can't hold back my emotions anymore.

**I'll find repose in new ways**  
**Though I haven't slept in two days**  
**Cause cold nostalgia**  
**Chills me to the bone**  
**But drenched in vanilla twilight**  
**I'll sit on the front porch all night**  
**Waist-deep in thought**  
**Because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone**  
**I don't feel so alone**

Maybe, just maybe, Cat is alright and safe. And she's there, waiting for me to save the day. Thinking that I'll be a hero to her.

**As many times as I blink**  
**I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter**  
**And heavy wings grow lighter**  
**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
**  
**Oh, if my voice could reach**  
**Back through the past**  
**I'd whisper in your ear**  
**Oh darling, I wish you were here**

If only I could sleep, I would have dreamt a good dream.

* * *

_**Song that was referenced: Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**_


	4. Sikowitz's Words

(Robbie's POV)

_The next morning..._

Another stupid day at school, I guess. When I see Cat, these are the exact words I would say to her: "To you, I may be just another bitter-sweet, nonchalant nostalgia that is deferred in the sea of spontaneous conception."

I hope that stupid Vortex Opener is fixed.

"Hey, I heard that," Stallion mumbled.

Wait, is Stallion even awake?

"Not really..." Stallion continued. "I...count..this...as...a...half-asleep...mode..."

That is just weird. He can read minds...

"That's right...I think..."

Okay, time to go to school early.

"Wait...for...me..."

_A little before Sikowitz's class..._

"Robbie, lately, you have been very disappointing. Right now, you have an F in this class," Sikowitz said.

"What? An F? How do I possibly got an F in acting? I mean-"

"Robbie! Calm down! I was just getting you hyped up. No need to be aggressive."

"No, listen to me, Sikowitz! I just lost Cat, the only person that I fully trust and love. Don't go playing acting pranks on me. I'm not in the mood for them, and I never will be until Cat Valentine is present!"

"So, she's not in Arizona, and you are telling me the truth?"

"Yes, and yes."

"You're not acting, are you?"

"No. Why would I dare act in the middle of a crisis?"

"Good point. So, you're telling me that Cat was sucked into a vortex with Rex, and she's taped to a log cabin wall, and you're trying to save her..."

"How'd you know?"

"I am a witness, like you are. And, I see you, Stallion; come over here. You see, I've been friends with Stallion for years! Heck, he has even been my student once!"

"Sikowitz is a vortex specialist," Stallion added.

"That's right. But, I'm afraid that the vortex leading to Rex's log cabin won't be open until tomorrow," Sikowitz said.

"I can wait," I announced, full of confidence.

"Two more things. Just talk to Rex in a friendly manner. He's just wanting revenge, but nothing deadly. If you talk to him nicely, you might work out a plan; and he'll do no harm to you, Stallion, or Cat."

"Are you sure, Sikowitz? Cause Rex-"

"Is evil? No, he's not. Don't fall for his tricks of acting. Oh, and here's a special amulet."

Sikowitz gave me something...pointy.

"But, this is a shark tooth," I pointed out.

"Look closer," Sikowitz said. He said that sentence in a...philosopher-like tone. "Shine it in the sun."

When I did, the amulet started to move. I had to take off my glasses to see it.

It started to form into a monarch butterfly. Then, it was a bird. Then, a snowflake. It formed into several things. Then, it read: From, Robbie. To, Cat.

"How'd you make this?" I inquire, amazed at the creation.

"Ah, the old Shapeshifter's Amulet. It shapeshifts into anything your heart desires it to. Though, to make it work, you have to really let go of any and all thoughts. Let you mind wander."

"Oh, okay."

"Robbie, I'll lay off on all the hard lessons. Anything to get Cat back."

"Mr. Sikowitz, I can't thank you enough. How will I ever repay you?"

"No need to worry, Robbie!" Sikowitz patted me on the back. "Just seeing you and Cat back together will make me happy. Anything for a lovestruck student of mine."

Then, the bell rang.

"Time for class, Mr. Shapiro," Sikowitz teased.

_A little later..._

"Alright, class. Today's lesson is easy to some of you. Today's lesson is...Dramedy! It's a mixture of drama nad comedy. Thus, the name applies. Though, it is also called a seriocomedy. One trick of dramedy is by having a serious scene end with a punchline. It's easier than you think."

Hm, that 'dramedy' Sikowitz is talking about sure sounds like what's happening to me recently.

"Um, Robbie! Why don't you take the stage, and choose your actors!"

Oh, great. Well, at least I can act dramatic good, but I have little comedic skills.

"Okay. Tori, Andre, Jade, and Beck."

"Actors set. Now, we need a scene! Ooh, wait! I've got it! A couple just broke up, and the rest of you are trying to help comfort. Okay, go!"

"What's wrong?" I start off. I insisted for Andre and Back to act at this scene.

"Well, it's just that...Oh, I can't tell you, man. It's so...painful." Back played along, then soon, Andre figured it out, too.

"You can tell us, we won't tell Jade," Andre tried to think about which words were right to use.

In the other side of the stage was Jade and Tori, acting out their on scene, like they were in a different room or so.

"Jade...broke up with me," Beck whined. Then, he broke into fake tears.

"Dude, I know one thing that will make you feel better...Cheese!" Andre took a chance at the punchline. And, apperantly, it worked.

_After class..._

"So, Sikowitz, are you going to go through the vortex with us tomorrow?" I ask.

"No. Why? Because, if I go with you two, who will watch the actual vortex? No one! Then, a curious student would have been sucked in, too," Sikowitz explained.

"Why not close the door over there?"

"It doesn't have a lock."


	5. Making Choices

(Robbie's POV)

"Well, that's just sad," I said.

"Anyways, we have to get going. Got to prepare for what's in store tomorrow," Stallion interrupted.

"You're probably right. Thanks for all the help, Sikowitz," I thanked.

"Anytime, Robbie."

_Later at Robbie's house..._

"Okay. I have changed the ray guns to these swords that is made out of pure lightning, and the Vortex Opener has been turned into this laser gun. Now, the plan to save Cat..." Stallion explained.

"There is no plan. All we have to do is save Cat, and stay safe."

"You really just care about Cat, right?"

"I love her, and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Robbie, please sleep for once. You haven't slept in days."

"No, I don't care if I don't sleep. Now leave me be."

"No. Look at you, you've been really pale lately, and you're slowly turning into just skin and bones."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, YOU FUCKING STUFFED ANIMAL!"

"See? What happened to the old you? Cat would have loved you that way, but not this way. You're possessive, easily angered, and hard-headed at this rate."

"Ugh. I don't feel so good." I felt my head. "I'm blazing hot."

"Go to sleep. I'll turn off all the lights, and I will come up of a plan to save Cat."

"Fine. Goodnight," With that I fell asleep.

* * *

(Cat's POV)

"Hey Rex, I have a question..." I said.

"Shoot," he replied.

"Do you think I belong with Robbie?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not so certain, because I never liked you, but if you love him, go with it. I mean, you never forget your first love, right?" I answered.

"True," I reponded.

Suddenly, I see a purple vortex within a few steps from where I am.

"Hey, well if it isn't old Stallion! How's it been, McDoodles?" Rex greeted my favorite thing in the world.

"It's been good, Powers. Hey, Cat!" Stallion said.

"Stallion? Is that really you?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah! Come here!" I ran to him, and he hugged me tightly.

"Wait, where's Robbie?" I asked him.

"He's sick. He hasn't eaten yet, nor slept yet. It's been three days. Please, Rex, can you let Cat go?" Stallion asked nicely.

"Never," Rex barked back.

"Fine."

With that, Stallion left.

But, he came back, with Robbie this time.

"What do you want from me, Stallion?" Robbie said in an angered tone.

"Oh my gosh. Robbie, you look horrible," I admit.

"Cat? You're alive!" he said.

"Yeah. But, what happened to you?"

"I didn't sleep for three days...Ugh..." he starts to lose mobility.

"Robbie!" I ran to him, and I bring him close to me.

"Sorry, that I let you down, Cat..." Robbie whispered.

"No, Robbie, don't go!"

"I have no choice, Cat. You know I still and always will love you, no matter what..."

"No, Robbie, not like this! No, this can't be happening!" I started to cry.

"Well, I'm sorry." With that, he stopped breathing.

"No!" I cried waterfalls at that point.

"You!" I said, enraged. I stared at Rex.

"Red-eyed Cat; never a good sign," Stallion commented.

I growled at Rex, and ran towards his direction.

He tried to run away, but failed.

I pinned him down.

A dagger comes down my sleeve, and pointed toward Rex.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" I can tell that my voice has lowered and had become more...echo-y.

"I never ment to kill Rob..."

"THAT'S NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION! ANSWER ME!"

"I thought it would be just a simple prank, I didn't mean to kill him!"

"Cat, don't kill Rex. He's innocent. Here. I'll sacrifice my life, to revive Robbie," Stallion told me.

"But..."

"Who would you rather have? A person who loves you back? Or a stuffed animal who just gives advice?"


	6. A Trip Through Hell

(Cat's POV)

"Wait. What will happen to the stuffed animal you?" I wondered.

"It'll still be here, but I won't. You know I love you like you're my sister, but it's for the best. Plus, I always be with you, in here." He pointed to my chest.

"I'll miss you so much, though..."

"Don't worry, it won't be long until we meet again." I saw that he started to fade.

"Until we meet again, then, Stallion," I said.

He kissed my horehead, and replied, "Until then. Here, keep this. It'll be a memory of what was once mine."

"You're favorite necklace?"

"I don't need it anymore. Goodbye, Cat Valentine."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

(Robbie's POV)

Ugh... Where am I?

I opened my eyes, and saw Stallion just staring at me.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Hello!" he greeted me.

"What? Where? Wait, where are we, and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're in the middle of nowhere and I sacrificed myself to save you from death."

"How sure are you that you'll get me out of death's grasp?"

"I'm 200% sure that you'll get out of here. As for me, I won't be escaping this place."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because, I'm saving you, remember? Only one of us will get out of here."

"Wait, why are you 200% sure?"

"Boy, I know how more ways to trick the Devil more than there are nanometers in the width of paper."

"Sheesh. Is it that easy to escape death?"

"Well, no. It takes practice."

"You died more than once?"

"I died 50 times, I'll admit. How did I come back, you ask? Well, all those 50 times, I didn't have a person to rescue. When you're rescuing someone, it's either you, or that other person."

"Really?"

"Really. So, you want to get out of this place or what?"

"Shoosh, yeah, I want to leave this place."

"Well, then. Follow me, I'll teach you the ropes on tricking death."

Robbie followed me, and we started our adventure through this place.

_So I put one foot_  
_Front of the other_  
_No, no, no, nothing's gonna break my stride_  
_I keep climbing_  
_Gonna keep fighting_  
_Until I make it to the other side down_

"Tip one, whatever you do, don't look down," he told me.

"Okay; I'll try not to." I knew I was tempted, but I didn't look down.

"Tip Two, stay on your toes. It will reduce your time on the ground."

"Okay."

"Tip Three, if you want to live, you have to do exactly what I do, even if I break all logic sense. I mean, this is Hell, after all."

"Sure. I'd rather break logic than stay in Hell."

"Good choice. Now, follow me if you want to live."

With that, we started to travel.

We went through volcanoes, blizzards, tornados.

"Vines. Tip Four, never touch those vines. Fall through these thorny bushes. Those bushes do no harm, but those vines do."

"Are you insane? We're gonna get killed!"

"Are you that stupid? We're already dead. Trust me, I've been here."

I jumped into the thorny bushes.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"No.."

"Exactly. Moving on. The hallway of doors. DO NOT OPEN ANY DOORS."

"I won't!"

"Okay. Just stay behind me."

There were confusing numbers and shapes on each door. How could Stallion possibly know which door leads where?

"Oh, here it is. The door to the next zone."

Then, I heard a growl. Stallion quickly turned around, withdrawed a gun out my pocket, then shot the creature.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"One of my relatives that never escaped Hell. Let's see... Oh, it's my Uncle Jason. He'll be fine. He died by getting shot in the heart, so it's not like he's used to getting shot. Come on."

We walked into the door.

"Oh my gosh, this place is paradise!" I commented.

"Don't. Move," He blocked me with his right arm.

"Why not?"

"Just wait."

The land seperated in two, and the land below the cracks turned into flames.

"Why don't you listen to me? I died more times than you did."

"I don't know."

"Well, you better listen to me at this point. If you don't well, good luck living as a ghost."

I fell down the Pit of Flames, as Robbie followed me.

"Be a man, Shapiro. Nothing hurts you when you're already dead," Stallion told me.

"Yeah, I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that I'M DEAD!" I shouted at him.

"Well, get over it!"

We ran through the blazing surface. We ended up in a frozen lake.

"We're almost to the portal zone. We have two more environments to go through," Stallion said.

"Finally." I sighed in relief.

"Don't relax now, the final Two Zones are the hardest," he told me.

I followed him through the frozen lake.

"Question, where did you get that pocket revolver?" I asked.

"Oh, it's my emergency revolver. When it doubt, shoot out. I only use it when I'm here."

"Oh, okay."

"Look out!" he pulled me back into where he is.

"What?"

"Follow me. The ice is really thin from here to the other end of the lake. Wait, I got a better idea!"

Stallion took out a whistle, then blew it.

"What's that noise?" I said. It sounded like a flapping sound.

"That's the sound of my pet dragon flying his way here!" Stallion said excitedly.

I saw the dragon land on the ice.

"Robbie, this is my pet dragon, Hellfang. Hellfang, this is a first-timer, Robbie."

The dragon nodded.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hellfang, would you mind taking us to Zone 37? I know we're not that far from there, but we don't have that much time to travel."

Hellfang nodded.

"Climb on, Robbie."

With that, I did.

"Let's go!" Stallion said.

With that, we started to ascend.

We got higher, and higher.

"Wow, that's a beautiful view."

"Yeah. I'm impressed, too. It looks impressive for Hell, right?"

"Yep," I agreed.

_Bird's eye view_  
_Awake the stars_  
_'Cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams_  
_And remember me_  
_Sweet bravery_  
_Because after all those wings will take you_  
_Up so high_  
_So bid the forest a fond goodbye_  
_As you brace the wind and_  
_Take to the sky_

"Question: What's Zone 37?"

"Zone 37 is the Portal Zone."

"So, are you saying we were just at Zone 35?"

"No. We were at Zone 115. Nothing is in order in Hell."

_Later..._

"Here we are, Zone 37," Stallion said.

"Seems like purple is the official color of vortexes," I commented.

"It's just the oxygen making it purple. The original color of a vortex is a greenish-bluish color. More like a teal color."

"Interesting."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go in this vortex. It'll lead you back to Rex's log cabin."

"Will this be the last time I'll see you?" I asked. I kind of cared of him, you know.

"I guarantee this is won't be the last time you'll see me. Not that I'm saying you'll be going to Hell, but... Well, I'll see you again soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Oh, and tell Cat I love here, and I'll see her earlier than she expects." Stallion winks at me.

"I will."

I stepped into the vortex.

"This isn't goodbye," Stallion smiled at me.

"See you," I said.

Then, I continued walking into the vortex.

Next thing I know, I see a flash.

* * *

**Musical Reference:**

**The Other Side of Down by David Archuleta**

**To The Sky by Owl City**

**(Name of Dragon (Hellfang) inspired by Hellfang (username) over at Transformice.)**


End file.
